As network-connected devices become more prolific, the need to establish and maintain connectivity with these network-connected devices becomes paramount. These network-connected devices may rely on varying standards for communication, which enable operators of these network-connected devices to transmit commands to these network-connected devices and receive messages from these network-connected devices. However, some standards of communication may rely on proprietary protocols or other protocols that inhibit access to certain network-connected devices over more popular communications networks, such as the Internet. For such network-connected devices, users may be required to pre-batch a set of commands that are to be executed on a network-connected device. The user of the network-connected device may have to wait for successful execution of the provided set of commands to obtain the results or to provide additional commands to the network-connected device. Thus, a user may be limited to relying on the proprietary protocol utilized by the network-connected device to interact with the network-connected device.